1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motors and pumps and in particular to a magnetically-actuated, motorized, reciprocating pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of pumps and compressors have heretofore been devised to meet the requirements of diverse applications requiring fluid pumping or compression. Reciprocating pumps and compressors generally include cylinders with pistons slidably disposed therein. The pistons may be reciprocated by, for example, electric motors or internal combustion engines.
It has also heretofore been proposed to integrally combine the mechanism for reciprocating the piston or pistons with the pump itself. For example, the Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,714 discloses a fluid operating device wherein a pair of pistons are slidably disposed in a cylinder assembly. Opposed pairs of electromagnets are mounted on the pistons and reciprocate them when energized. Thus, the pump mechanism and the prime mover required therefor are combined in a single, relatively simple device.
The present invention likewise combines these functions in a single device and employs magnetic attraction and repulsion for reciprocating the pistons. Heretofore there has not been available a magnetically-actuated motorized pump or compressor with the advantages and features of the present invention.